Most Fascinating
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Roxanne is a half-vulcan taking Professor Spock's class, the thing is she was raised with emotion and things are about to get a little interesting for Spock. She is most fascinating
1. Disclaimer and Spoiler Alert

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Star Trek. I do not own Kirk, Uhura, or Spock even if I want to. I will not make money off this work. This is a purely non-profit work. The only thing I own is Roxanne and her friends (jillian, carol, cordelia, and the other OCs). Let's leave it at that and let's get started shall we?

**SPOILER ALERT**

This will eventually get into Spoilers. I will put an authors note where they start occuring and I will be putting the chapter number her for those who have not watched the movie.

Let's get started, shall we?


	2. 1: The meeting

"Roxanne, where are you going?" Jillian asked. She was a sweet girl, always worrying about where her friend. Things were tight between Jillian and Roxanne and Carol. They were the chosen three. They were different. They were sisters to each other. That was enough for them. That was enough for the rest of the world.

Roxanne smiled to her friend. "Class. I have Professor Spock's Vulcan Language and Culture class and I cannot miss it. I have to pass this class, ya know, kinda half-vulcan." Roxanne as well as Jillian knew that despite Roxanne being half-vulcan she was remarkably different than others of her species. She was logical but she let emotions and passion out in the open and sometimes they were percieved the wrong way.

Jillian accepted her answer and Roxanne moved away from her friend with her PADD in hand. This was an amazing place. San Francisco wasn't exactly New York City. New York City actually had seasons and got much colder and much warmer than San Fran. It pretty much stayed a consistent temperature around here. She was growing to like it.

Spock's classroom was sparse as she imagined it would be. She had heard stories from some of her friends that he was about as Vulcan as she was emotional. Which meant no emotion and very few colors and absolutely dry logic. She was going to love this class. She took a spot in the aisle near the door but in the middle, not exactly suggesting she was going to bolt after he finished his lectures but it didn't exactly refute such a thing either. The seat was also one of her preferred seats in most classrooms. Despite everything, she was a good student, one of the more studious that she'd met, she just didn't want anyone to know that. She didn't exactly have people crawling all over her because she was smart. She was sexy and knew how to use her body like an orion woman and that's what she liked. She didn't want to be considered modest or whatever they liked to call the smart ones. It just wasn't her style.

When he came in, everything was different. Some people went to readying their PADDs, where other talked softer than they had before, which was silly, she knew from experience that Vulcan hearing was much better than human hearing and that speaking where a human couldn't hear didn't mean a vulcan or even a half-vulcan couldn't hear it. Sometimes, it got annoying hearing all the conversations, but she really didn't want to talk about it. He started preparing everything at his prim and proper desk. It reminded her of Cordelia's family. She smiled somewhat at the thought of Cordelia's family, but she then left the smile off her face.

"I welcome you to these lectures on Vulcan language and culture. Seeing as none of you are Vulcan, this will be a very new experience for all of you. If you have any questions about the lectures or assignments, I wish for them to be postponed till after class is over. And as a final note please arrive on time to my class, let's begin." He said with a slight haughtiness. Please as if, was her thought. She didn't have to have him look down at this class because they were not Vulcan and even that being slightly wrong. She was not what they would consider traditional Vulcan, but she was Vulcan all right. She would bring it up to him after class, because that was not only rude but disrespectful.

One student who didn't know how serious Spock was, asked a question. "I have asked for questions to be postponed until class is over. This is your one and only warning." He authoritatively said. "Now, please open your books and I hope you have gotten yourself familiar with the first few chapters, because I will not be reviewing them. You will also have a test on them in three days. This class goes very fast. If you can not keep up, you will fail." He forbodingly told the class. Somehow, she didn't exactly buy it. But she turned in her book to the page that he said. He went on with his lecture about the complexity of any culture and how this was not an immersion course, simply a course of basic culture, language, and ettiquite to make sure that they were prepared in case they were to ever come across a vulcan.

Class was over sooner than she thought. It was a pretty interesting class, except for the fact that Spock thought very deeply for Vulcans. She could see where it came from but a little birdie told her that Spock was also human. Something that they had in common. She put all the things in her vintage twenty-first century prada black woven patent fabric tote and came up to his desk. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"Proceed." He said in the most flat and monotone voice she had ever heard. Her Vulcan grandfather even talked with more emotion in his voice.

"What gave you the right to insinuate that there were no Vulcans in this class? I found it highly insulting."

"I am not understanding the foundation for your query. The fact that you would insulted by a fact is illogical."

"It's not a fact. It's a lie. I am half-vulcan. For you to insist that I'm not Vulcan was not only a lie, but it was rude, and insulting which is illogical." She told him. She didn't have to take this. She didn't have to be treated like this. Why should she stand around an take it.

"You are half-vulcan? This is illogical. You show emotion and you do not dress in the way of Vulcan."

"Yes, Professor. I'm half Vulcan. My mother who was Vulcan thought that since I was being raised on earth, that it would completely logical to show emotion."

"Cadet Caron, my error was illogical. I did not mean to insult you. If I were in your shoes, I could see the logic in being emotional when raised on earth. If I may ask what is your first name? You are a most fascinating student."

"Roxanne." She said simply.

"Roxanne?"

"Roxanne." And somehow he knew that class was not going to be the same with her in the class. She had something on him now and he could see her glare, she was willing to use it. She left promptly after the conversation. She was a hell of woman and a hellraiser of a vulcan.


	3. 2: The Club

"God, I can't believe he had the audacity to tell me that it was not believable that I was not Vulcan after he insulted me. He is such the most insensitive jerk. And he's even more monotone than my Vulcan grandfather who is the most monotone person I know. If I didn't need this class to graduate and get the position I want, I would so drop this class." She fumed, rummaging through a pile of clothes, many flying in different directions. Why was her favorite top always missing? The bright pink one with the sparkles on it.

Carol simply started to smile. "So, I'm guessing class didn't go well?"

Roxanne turned to look at Carol and laughed. "You don't even know. Didn't go well, doesn't even start to expand on the hour that I hand in that stupid, ignorant, illogical, pointy-eared green bastard's class. I couldn't have been more insulted in my life and he didn't even care that he did it." She saw a flash of sparkle in the corner of her eye and looked hopeful. She started digging where she saw it and again clothes went flying. "There it is." She said looking relieved that she found her bright pink top with the sparkles on it. It was perfect for going dancing. "So you coming to the club with me and Jillian and Cordelia and probably Adonis?" She asked her good good friend.

"How could I not? If the whole gang is going and people are getting drunk, you are gonna need some people to help you get back to your rooms and up in the morning. I'll be more than happy to drag your butts back down here." Carol was the responsible one, always so dependable. She did get drunk a couple of times and they hadn't let her live it down since. They had captured it all on vid and she was bright in the face every time it came up. "So how come you and Adonis don't hook up? You're always with each other and always talking and always doing everything together. You are perfect for each other."

"Adonis and I are just friends. We've been friends our whole lives. My aunt and uncle knew his parent's and just loved them. When Adonis and I were born, it was like destined that we were to be best friends or end up marrying each other and the first happened and the other didn't. He even convinced me to come to the academy with him. We sat right next to each other on the plane. Maybe in a couple of years, we might pursue something romantic, but for now, we're just friends."

"Whatever you say." Carol just laughed it off. Adonis and Roxanne were totally cute together, even being dubbed as the 'married couple' already. They were that close and Carol never got why Adonis let Roxanne get out of his grasp. She was his best friend, didn't he want it to be something more? Roxanne was always going out and hooking up with tons of guys and Carol wondered why Adonis let that be. Adonis always knew everything about her though. From what Carol saw, he was the only guy to stay in her life for long amounts of time.

"Seriously, what am I going to have to do to get you to believe Adonis and I are just friends? Because that's all it is." Roxanne turned away from Carol and took off her uniform top and put on her favorite one, the one which was to blame for her room being a complete mess now. The doors buzzed in a fashion that said someone came in. She looked towards the door as she looked a matching bottom for her outfit. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Adonis."

Carol just laughed and Adonis smiled. "Roxanne, Carol." He looked at both of them. "See you had some trouble finding that top again. About ready to go?" He asked. He was so sweet. He always knew what to say and when to say it.

"How can you say that you don't love him? Your eyes light up like nothing I've ever seen before except with the married couple at weddings. You guys are great together. I wish people had relationships like you. Maybe then there would be no divorce."

They both looked at Carol like she was high. How on earth could she say that. "We have a good relationship, doesn't mean it's romantic or that we'd work out as a romantic couple. We're very different, but we've been best friends forever. I couldn't date him. It would be too awkward." Roxanne said.

"Agreed."

"Whatever." Carol replied looking at the both of them. "Now, do you have a bottom picked out for that outfit, or are you going in your starfleet skirt. It doesn't quite match the top, just to let you know." With that Roxanne looked at her skirt and around her room. What could match this perfect top?

"You should wear this one." Adonis had a black miniskirt with a little bit of fringe at the bottom. It had some pink jewels around the pocket shape and it was absolutely perfect. The rivets and the pink and the black made it the perfect choice for the club.

"You are such a god. You always know what I should wear." Roxanne gave him a little peck on cheek and took her skirt and face away from everybody while she took off her starfleet skirt and put on her black one. The shoes she was wearing were already decided. Black pumps with pink swirls that matched her shirt. She was ready to go. She put everything away quickly and then looked at both of them. "Ya ready?"

"When you are." They let her lead them out. They were to meet at Club Deluxe, an old but rennovated club from the twentieth century.

---Star Trek 2009---

Pike insisted on going to this damnable Club Deluxe. He insisted on bringing Spock along and so far he was not having a goood time. Why did things go like this. He recognized some of the people in the club as some of his students. So far, none of them had recognized him. That was good at least. He didn't want to be noticed.

He saw her walk in with two people he didn't know. This was getting better and better. And she was wearing things that barely covered her. Half-vulcan his ass. Even with looking at her records and knowing that she was indeed half-vulcan, it was still hard to believe. She was so human. She was so free with herself. Why was this happening to him? Why did one of his best students from what he had seen in the brief session that he had with her, have to be a pain like this one was?

She and her two friends walked up to another group of people, obviously familiar with each other and were given a couple of very tiny glasses. Shots maybe? Of what? He just looked at her. She was so different from all of them though. The way she carried herself was different. The only male from what he could distinguish of the group was talking to her. Spock saw him look at her and look at the dancefloor and then they headed towards it. Dancing.

"Isn't this great, Spock?" Pike asked.

"I am not particuliarly enjoying this social setting, Pike. It is awkward."

"What about it is awkward?"

Spock grimaced. What wasn't awkward about this. He was sure that Roxanne would see him eventually and then things would get really awkward around here. "My students are here. I do not like seeing most of my students outside my classroom. I do not wish to have other relationships to students other than teacher and mentor. The music is loud and slightly foreign to me. And I don't dance."

"You don't have to dance. The music is supposed to be foreign to you. That's why I brought you here. Your students, you don't have to talk to them and I'm pretty sure that they won't talk to you."

"You do not understand. It is highly logical that one in particuliar will talk to me. And I'm not exactly wanting to talk to her. She is fascinating in a way." Spock added as he toyed with his drink. There wasn't exactly anything wrong with her, but she was too much trouble. He had a feeling that she was going to be his undoing and Nyota had already done enough for him.

"Spock, lighten up." Pike told him. Spock knew it was over for him after that. Pike had left him alone at the bar and there was nothing that could protect him any longer for anything that was coming his way. He looked around, quite happy to avoid noticing her at all costs. Maybe it would be good for him after all.

She headed toward the bar while he was looking around. Unfortunately, the only clear spots were next to him and she would have to be nice. She knew the people here and was pretty sure she could just wait it for a few minutes but she was thirsty now. "So, I never would have pegged you as the club type." She remarked.

"I'm not."

"Why are you here then?" The bartender looked at her and asked about her regular drink. She nodded and he set about to make it.

"Because Pike brought me here. He said it would expand my horizons."

"Right..." She said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my scene. I love it. I love the dancing and music."

"How can you say that?"

"Maybe, I'll show you sometime. Right now, I've got to get back to my friends." She said getting her drink and going. The promise was filled with something. What was that about? Spock felt confused and puzzled with Roxanne. She was just an enigma. She was truly fascinating.


	4. 3: The Test

She sat in the courtyard with Adonis going over her Vulcan assignment. It had been three days since the first day of class and she was going to prove to her precious Commander that she was not just another pretty face. She was bound and determined to pass this test and there was nothing stopping her. "So why are you taking this class anyway? From what Carol said your first meeting with this guy was not all that great. Why don't you drop the class and do something you like doing?" Adonis asked her. He couldn't understand her need to be in every hard class the academy offered. This one was just another line in another of these silly quests. She needed a language and culture course, she didn't need the hardest one on the books.

"I'm not dropping this class, because I'm not going to be seen as a failure in anyone's eyes. I'm sorry, that's not how I operate, you and I both know this. Carol was right, my first meeting with this Commander was not appeasing, but I am bound and determined to ace this stupid first test of his. I know he expects everyone to fail it and I'm not doing so." She determinedly replied, looking up briefly to him and meeting his eyes and then looking back down at her book. She was not doing this.

"Look, you don't have to get snippy." Adonis bit out. "If you're going to be this snide about it, maybe you should drop the class. You've been in that class for three days and you're already out of control." He was one of the beacons in her life. When he said something, sometimes, it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she listened to it. She didn't even meet his eyes as he said it all. She couldn't. Her pride in herself wouldn't let her and the book remained at her attention. She couldn't have this happen right now. He knew the situation and he was the only one at the moment who was even willing to share a bench with her in the last twenty-four hours because of her moods. "Are you even listening?" He fumed.

"Yes, I'm listening. I heard what you had to say and I'll take it into consideration. However, I need to study for the test I have in a couple of minutes and I'm going to go somewhere where I'm not hounded by you, telling me that I'm out of control. Goodbye, Adonis." She walked off, tearing up slightly. She didn't like doing that but she had to. She knew that he would be yelling after her about how she shouldn't give him that logical bullshit, how he deserved more after their twenty years of friendship and she supposed he was right. He did deserve more than that, but right now she couldn't handle that. She went to Spock's class. He was there, he looked up and recognized her and then looked down. She sat in her customary seat and opened up the book to where she was. She had read it several times in the last few hours but she didn't feel like that was enough sometimes. She wiped her eyes and begain to read.

She didn't look up to see him looking at her with an odd look on his face. She didn't want to look at anyone right now. All she wanted to do was what was important and that was schoolwork. She didn't want to club, she didn't want to see friends, she didn't want to see classmates, all she wanted to do was finish this test. Everything else was secondary. Everything was just the icing on the cake after this. People straggled in as she complusively read the chapters. No one else seemed to be taking ehr advice. It didn't dissappoint her any, mainly, because she was not worrying about other people. The bell finally rang and she put her book away in her bag, the Vintage Prada that she always wore with her. She put her PADD away and looked up at the front of the classroom. Her eyes were glassed over and she didn't look at anything in particuliar, just ahead.

"Now Cadets, let's begin, clear your desks. You, as I said at the beginning of this course, have a test today. I want to see where you have progressed and if you have been studying. You will find the necessary materials in front of you on your desk. Any cheating will be punished severely." She just looked down at the test. Many of the questions were taken from the text itself that she had read over a dozen times in the few days that she had the material, but several questions came from knowing and analyzing the text. Makes sense. Most Vulcans by nature are not V'tosh ka'tur and therefore percieved and analyzed text drawing logical conclusions.

She supposed she shouldn't have gone to the club, that night when she met her commander there. It would have given her more time to study the material and to ace the test. She wasn't perfect though. She didn't even like that word. It meaned so much to so many people and she despised it. Nothing was ever perfect. She finished up the test and handed it in. She hoped she hadn't overthought anything or screwed herself out of answers. Things she supposed she had no control over and shouldn't be worrying about anyway. Another bell rang signaling the end of class, "Students, bring up your tests and have a good day. Roxanne, could I speak with you for a moment?"

She looked up. He wanted to talk to her, about god knows what she didn't know. The rest of the people took their tests up and fled the room, many talking to people that they knew. Once everyone was gone she went up to him. "You wanted to talk to me, Commander?" She asked, with full rank and the respect he deserved. Today wasn't her day and she didn't need any trouble after everything that had happened.

"Yes, Cadet I did. I noticed several anomolies in your behavior today. You didn't slouch, you stared straight up at the front of class, you did not get your PADD out, you opened your textbook and read before class, and you turned in the test first. Your face was also distorted and you seemed to be producing tears. May I inquire as to what was the cause of these anomolies?"

"My day has not been pleasant, I've been studying all night for your test, so I was late to Velocity practice and got chewed out. After that was done, I was studying some more for your test in the courtyard and Adonis and I had a fight about dropping this class which I won't do. And then I was studying some more when I came in. You could say I've had a stressful day." She grimaced. "I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna hear about my problems. I'm sorry I even said something about it." She just wanted to shrivel up and die right now.

"Cadet, I inquired as to your dilemma, you answered me honestly. While it's not logical to do so much, I can understand the workload. As for dropping this class, why would your friend ask something like that of you? Of course, logically if you are bogged down by this class, you should think about taking another course."

"He says I've become out of control already, and normally that doesn't happen until near the end of the semester. And logical or not, I'm staying in this class. I won't fail. I don't fail. I'm not going to bring shame to Caron slash Gallagher name by dropping a class. My mother wouldn't do it and neither will I." She shook her head in protest.

"You base your actions on the appearance of your family name? This is highly illogical."

"My family, while not perfect is my life. My brother and sister graduated top of their class. I am going to graduate at the top of mine and won't be because I took easy classes. My mother was the only of her kind on Vulcan, following V'tosh ka'tur and then came to Starfleet, I won't have her name be marred by my ineptidude, it's already marred enough to know that they can't figure out her cause of death. or won't figure it out."

"Your mother died?" He asked, suddenly feeling bad that all this had come up.

"Yeah, I don't need pity though. I got this far in the eight years that she's been dead. I don't need someone trying to look after me because I'm so fragile. I just want to get through this and get on a ship, so I can do what I came to do, to be a good chief security officer for someone." She looked at him. He seemed at least sad, that the news of her mother had been aired. "Look, I need to go. I've got a couple of practices I need to go and deal with some homework for my other classes. It was a nice talk though. I needed it." She walked out, head held high, feeling better. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Indeed." He looked at her and his lips twitched into a small smile. It was an incredible talk. She was so strong and impassable on the top, but all she needed was to talk and someone to listen. She was interesting and he hoped he would see her soon again, hopefully not in the arena of his classroom either.

-Star trek: 2009-

Okay, time for my first authors note since the begin. I would like to thank my to reviewers for their constructive criticism, I have taken their ideas into account and I've even made this chapter I a little different. I hope you liked. Thanks to all the people who have it on story alert and their favorite's list, this means the world to me. I would like to know your thoughts and ideas on the story and I'll maybe even reply to your reviews in the next chapter. Please Read and Review.

Happy Hunting,

SVM!


	5. 4: The Talk

Class ended normally, Spock finished his lecture and there were some questions. Then the bell rang and everyone left, except Roxanne. She stayed to talk with him, even for a couple of minutes. Then when things got too comfortable, she told him she should leave and promptly did. "Cadet, why do you stay here after class? Most people want to get out of here as quickly as they came. You always linger. It is fascinating."

"I don't know. After that first day it just became habit, I s'pose. There is something oddly comforting about being able to talk to another that is at least partially like me. Knows what I went through with the persecution and the looks. You may be more Vulcan then human, and I may be your opposite, but you still mean a lot to me. You bring an element of Vulcan into me. You bring the logic in my illogical life. For that I must thank you." She smiled. Roxanne smiled a lot of the time, but this was softer and didn't go as far as the other ones. He suspected it was more genuine.

"You are a very logical being. Whether you know it or not. Your logic as perceived by mine might be a bit skewed but you do very well with your system. May I ask you an inquiry of a personal nature?" He asked. It surprised her to no imaginable end that he asked to ask her a personal question. Most people just thought she was human, no worse for wear than the next one.

"Proceed." She told him, looking down at her fingers which were drawing imaginary things on the back of her PADD. She had flipped it over in order for her to feel more comfortable only talking to him. He was a very exceptional man with an expansion for a lot of ideas.

"You have friends. The night of beginning this class you were dancing with a male of what I assume to be your friends, then you said you had a fight with him only a couple of days later? You let your emotions run high and yet you seem fine with that. Does it ever become a problem?"

"Yes, Adonis and I were dancing and then on the day of the first test we had an argument. Does ever having Vulcan emotions but human control become a problem? Yes, it does. Which is why I often shut them down when in class or with superiors. I cannot let my emotions get the better of me in those situations. I, often, feel alone and out of place in such things. I do not see the relevance of such an inquiry though."

He looked at her. She felt alone and out of place. Unable to express herself. She was a human of a remarkable determination to respect others in high positions not to damage her reputation. She was thinking right now. She was not understood by others. She was a beautiful being who didn't show all of her colors to everyone. He saw something underneath the façade waiting to be released. "I'm sorry we shouldn't be talking about this. I'm gonna go." And then as quick as it was there, gone. The fleeting moment of realism that he could seek out from her eyes was gone. That was something to take back.

"Before you do, Cadet, I would like to ask you something."

She turned back to look at him. "Yes, Commander?" Her eyes were stoic. Her face held no expression, something that he supposed she used to give her excuses realism. Nothing was ever simple with her. Nothing ever could be. He understood that. They were different. She hadn't done this with anyone before, probably including herself. She never allowed herself to allow people to dig deeper than what she absolutely had to let them dig.

"I would like to meet with you again, outside of my classroom. May we have a meal together?"

She blushed. She'd heard cruder things than that, but it was surprising. It was from him. It was something she never expected. She smiled after that. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I believe that is the terran way of expressing this." He was cute. God, he was cute. Sometimes he made her hate him, but there was something about the comfort of talking to him and the way he was so different than anyone she met.

She suddenly realized who everyone expected her to be. She knew what it would mean if she was seen out with him. She knew what it would do to her career. She knew what it would do to his career. She liked him. She couldn't do that to him. He was good to her. He wasn't like the rest. "Commander, I don't know." She wrung her hands. She wanted to, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"I understand, Cadet." God, she couldn't bear the look in his eyes. He actually looked like he had emotions and she looked up to the ceiling. Why did this have to be so hard? He looked hurt that she didn't want to this. She couldn't leave him like that. It wasn't right.

"However," Her lip quirked into a smile. "I think it would acceptable to share a meal and talk. Maybe this weekend? I don't know. We should talk about this later." She lit up. She did want this. She wanted to know about him, wanted him to know her. Maybe, he would be able to be the one thing that she had never had in her life. She couldn't exactly label it, but it felt good to have someone who could fit in that unlabeled spot. "I really must go though." She looked at him in the eyes. "Goodbye, Spock?" She questioned. She didn't know if he wanted her to call him that. She had always been comfortable calling him commander.

"Live long and Prosper, Roxanne." His lip twitched into a barely there smile. If she didn't see the twitch, she would have sworn she was hallucinating. She turned back and left the classroom. She had some hope for her weekend. Something to look forward to when there was nothing.

--Star Trek 2009--

She came to her room and she couldn't stop smiling. This was amazing. She would have to clear the air with Adonis. While Spock was amazing, Adonis was her oldest friend and she wanted to keep that. Jillian was in the room, and looked at her smiling friend. "So what happened to you?" Jill asked. She hadn't seen her friend this happy in a long time. There were times, but never as significant as this. And this was usually after defiling a public place with a lover. Roxanne never did that during days she had class though, so something was afoot.

"You won't believe it." Roxanne said with a shine in her eye. "Spock, the commander and the future first officer on the Enterprise asked me out to share a meal with him. There's so much about that man that continually surprises me."

"I thought you hated him."

"No, at first, no doubt I loathed him. But he's so smart and he listens. He doesn't want to get in my pants at first look. He respects my decisions. There is so much there. There's Vulcan, but there's also human. He's a man like no other." She smiled.

"Roxanne, this sounds like serious. You actually sound like you like this guy. And not like the like that you have with other guys. You sound like you like the insides of this guy and not just the outside. Which is a very good thing."

"Yeah. He's something that I haven't known ever. He makes me feel special. He makes me feel like I'm not just some plaything that men like to play with. He makes me feel worth something."

This stunned Jillian. It stunned Roxanne. She hadn't known anything other than sex from men. Every single one of the men who had stepped into her life wanted it. She had never expected anything more. "Wow."

Roxanne smiled. "Is that all you can say now?" She asked. It wasn't a serious jibe and it wasn't anything like something of a stab.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just you and no one ever expects this from you." Jillybean hugged her friend. "So when is this sharing of a meal?" Jillian had a feeling that something about Spock was similar in Roxanne. They shared something more than just conversations. Jillian wanted to much more about Spock and his history, to see what her friend was getting into.

"It's this weekend. So I'm not going to clubs or dancing this weekend." She had a million things going on in her head. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to Adonis. Since the fight, we haven't talked and I don't want to go on this date without clearing the air with him. He's my best friend. I feel bad about the fight with him. I just wanted him to realize that this meant so much to me."

"Especially now." Her friend snickered under her breath.

"Go on, laugh it up all you want. Who has been the only one in this room to actually have anything noteworthy in that department?"

"You know Carol and Cordelia and gonna freak out when they hear that you are actually committing to something. This class is doing more for you than just fulfilling a class credit. It's probably the smartest move you've made in the three years you've been here."

"I know. Oh, believe it, I know. This thing has done more for me than I ever thought."

"So you taking the Kyboashi Maru soon? I mean you're the only one who would even be of need it of in our little group."

"A few week before semester ends."

"So you're doing pretty good. I'm glad that you have all of this coming together for you. It couldn't be more perfect for you. Just remember, Spock isn't like other guys, don't let him take advantage of you, babe."

"I won't."

"Good." Jillian said. "Now go to bed. You have a big week this week. You'll have a even bigger weekend." Roxanne took the advice of her friend and went to bed. Wow, someone was smiling down. She went to bed with a smile on her face. Who knew what the future held for her. She felt like there was nothing that could stop her. She wanted to go far. Was this just a start of her brand new future? She didn't know, but she hoped so. She wanted things to keep getting better for her. The semester started by boding ill for her, but it was getting better. It was changing her luck.

--Star trek 2009--

Thanks for all of those who are favoriting and story alerting this story. It means so much to me. I need your thoughts though. I'd love 'em. Give me something to work with. Questions, Comments, Concerns are welcomed. I would ask you to not flame though. Behind the author, there is still a human and I still have feelings. Other than that, Happy Hunting.

~~SVM!!


End file.
